Conventional keeping-ready devices for bone screws comprise a pick-up sheet provided with a multiplicity of orifices for inserting bone screws. The diameters of these orifices are chosen in such a way that on the one hand they are larger than the diameter of a screw shank, but on the other hand smaller than the diameter of a screw head. When a bone screw is inserted into one of the orifices, with an underside of the screw head facing the pick-up sheet the bone screw consequently comes into contact with the surface of the sheet.
Bone screws kept ready in this way are picked up from the sheet during a surgical operation by means of a suitable removal instrument, e.g. by a screw driver, and then screwed into a bone or into a fragment of a bone.
The use of conventional keeping-ready devices allows bone screws to be kept ready and picked up without their having to be taken into the hand. This is advantageous not only on grounds of hygiene, but also of ergonomics.
The object of the invention is to make available an improved keeping-ready device for bone screws and also a system comprising the improved keeping-ready device.